


The Only Way to Have a Friend

by Flakeblood



Series: Living Strong and Well [7]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Friendship, Hector's pets, M/M, Rain, Slow Burn, Teasing as a form of flirting, because of the mud get it?, i did warn you and it's still ongoing, necromancy not practiced on screen but strongly hinted at, now we're in greece!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor and Adrian travel to talk to Hector, and get his answer on whether he will move to Dracula's castle. Trevor just hates the rain.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Living Strong and Well [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180142
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	The Only Way to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience! Turns out life can get continually more difficult, but I'm doing my best at this and taking care of myself. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> _The only way to have a friend is to be one.  
>  \- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Speaking to secluded practitioners of science and alchemy was difficult, Trevor had found. At least they seemed to understand the danger, even if they didn't always thank Adrian and himself for the warning and offer of assistance. Said assistance usually boiled down to helping them pack and arranging transport for areas out of reach of the local Christian church.

Speaking to practitioners who had been practicing within cities and towns was more than difficult, it was downright impossible. Word had gotten around about Trevor, and even if Lisa's contacts didn't recognize him right away, they all seemed to recognize her son--a resemblance Trevor had to admit was blindingly obvious.

There was no hiding it, since keeping Adrian's cloak up just made him look menacing. It also made him look more like Dracula, a fact Trevor teased him about often.

Thus, the city dwellers were far more likely to slam the door in their faces or even try to scream bloody murder when they recognized two of the church's most wanted. Luckily, Adrian had vampiric reflexes he could put to use, and was able to silence everyone after the first.

_We sure have left behind a lot of unconscious doctors_ , Trevor mused, wondering about the irony.

Still, even if they couldn't save everyone, they had warned a fair number. What happened afterwards was up to those people; They could make their own choices.

The next person Trevor and Adrian had to visit, they were supposedly getting that decision from.

"It's fucking wet." Trevor shook his head and sunk into his cloak--not that it did him any good.

"How very astute," Adrian replied. If his tone had been any drier, it might have cleared up some of the droplets falling from the sky.

"Shut up. Why do we have to go see this guy?"

"You know why, Trevor."

"You know, I really don't. Your dad's the one who went to go see him before. Why isn't he walking through the goddamn rain?"

Adrian patted his shoulder once, then pulled back and shook his hand to fling off some water droplets. "I did warn you to wear a different cloak," he said from under his own, very dry, hooded cloak. 

Mud squelched under their boots, the "dirt" road becoming an issue the longer water fell from the grey-clouded sky, puddling rather than sinking in like it did where ivy and mosses covered the slopes. The nearby trees, tall but thin, spindly almost, didn't stop the rain either. Trevor kept his arms tightly crossed.

"Like I was gonna believe you can predict the weather."

"My father warned us of the usual winter weather in Greece before we left."

"...He can't predict the weather either."

Adrian huffed a laugh and just patted Trevor again. It felt patronizing. So Trevor pushed at him, even when Adrian barely budged. He did get another laugh for his troubles.

"What you should be worried about is how you'll smell. Regardless of his talents, I doubt this Hector will be pleased with the smell of wet dog."

"Like you have any right to talk." Another push had them shoulder to shoulder, both pressing to move the other. "Considering you've been an actual wet dog."

"Yet you'll notice even then I did not smell as your cloak does," Adrian countered.

"Yeah, my cloak doesn't smell like lavender." Trevor smiled at the scoff he got.

"Do you even wash that filthy thing? I can assure you it did not smell that way when it was made."

"It gets taken every now and again. I don't know what those skeletons do with it."

Adrian gave one strong push with his shoulder which sent Trevor stumbling away. He managed to catch himself before falling, but scowled at the laughter Adrian let loose anyway. Bastard.

"Come now, Trevor. It's mud, it won't kill you."

Trevor let his scowl slowly morph into a smile to match Adrian's own as he came up with a plan. He turned away with an over dramatic flick of his soggy cloak.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Adrian walked further without looking back, giving Trevor adequate time to bend down and scoop some of the moist earth into his hands. He quickly straightened back up as the soggy footsteps stopped.

"Trevor?" Adrian didn't move, so Trevor kept his breathing and heartbeat as calm as possible, waiting. "Sulking in the rain won't get you any drier."

When Adrian still got no response, he sighed and trekked back to where Trevor stood. As soon as Trevor felt a hand on his shoulder again, he spun about and smashed one mud filled hand right onto Adrian's chest.

Adrian stepped back in confusion, looking down. "What-?"

Trevor brought his other hand forward and placed it right on Adrian's head. _Underneath_ the hood.

Adrian froze completely, no doubt feeling the cold mud sliding through his previously pristine golden hair. While Trevor did regret soiling such beau- er, dramatic hair, the amusement far outweighed the consequences. Until Adrian began to shake.

Trevor was sure he had only a moment before Adrian reacted, so he patted Adrian on the chest with faux sympathy and said, "At least we'll smell like shit together."

Adrian growled. Trevor took off down the road, pumping his muscles as hard as possible. Rain pelted his face, and though he sucked in huge gulps of air to fuel his flight, Trevor felt like laughing.

When he heard footsteps quickly catching up to him, he did.

He then immediately had to dodge a swipe at his cloak. "Belmont!" Adrian roared.

Trevor yelled over his shoulder, "Don't worry, it won't kill you!"

Belmont training and reflexes honed from sparring with Adrian and Dracula kept him out of Adrian's grasp for a time. He was quickly losing air to his laughter though, and his stamina, while nothing to sneeze at, was only human.

A knee eventually planted itself in his lower back, sending him sprawling to the ground with an undignified _oomph_.

"Hah. This suits you, Trevor." He could practically hear Adrian preening as he pinned him in the mud.

"What does? Laying beneath you?"

They both paused at that. Trevor expected Adrian to scurry away as he usually did when Trevor made an innuendo. Adrian seemed to like the distance. Instead, he heard a breath by his ear as the dhampir leaned down.

Adrian whispered, "Perhaps."

There was nothing seductive about his tone. His word wavered with uncertainty, and his knee was still digging into Trevor's spine. But the thoughts that came with the statement, or joke--invitation?--made his mind dizzy.

Adrian did pull away then, so Trevor stood and used the time to put his thoughts back in order.

"Well, considering all this mud," Trevor started, brushing at his clothes self consciously, "We'd better hope Hector is one of those people that doesn't mind the rugs."

Adrian shook his head slowly back and forth, disbelieving. He pawed at his head. It removed some mud, but also spread it further down his locks. "Dammit Trevor."

"You really are upset about the hair, huh?"

Adrian seemed to give up on his hair for the moment and resumed walking. "We'll see what you think the next time you require a sparring partner."

"What? C'mon," Trevor complained, trotting after him. "I'm the one who got covered in mud. I'm soaked through!"

"I'm sure Father would be delighted to help you practice your swordplay. He says you lack refinement."

Trevor groaned. "You're killing me, fangs."

Even with the current threat looming over him, he couldn't help but notice one final opportunity. As Trevor came up behind the cranky dhampir, he reached around and pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his mud covered front to Adrian's back.

"Belmont," Adrian growled like a curse.

"Sorry," Trevor said, not sounding sorry at all. "Next time you can bottom."

A solid elbow to his gut sent him reeling back. Yup, that seemed about right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, of course I had them play with and tackled into the mud. It's... become a thing with these two, hasn't it? ^^; Ah well, it makes Trevor feel a little less stinky. xD
> 
> But hey, it also let's them flirt, so why not. We've gotta keep moving them forward somehow. ;3 Also... it does rain quite a bit in Greece during the winter. I couldn't help myself, haha.  
> Poor Trevor. I imagine he's had enough of difficult weather from all the forced traveling he's done.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! There will be more to come, and I'm working on it now. Please continue to be patient with me and let me know how you feel about the story. *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`) I enjoy seeing everyone's reactions very much.


End file.
